Tu sonrisa de Angel
by MarianoMendoza
Summary: Kurt Hummel, llega a Ohio con su padre. Asistiendo a la escuela como el chico nuevo, Kurt encontrara el amor como menos si lo imagino, ¿Quien quiere a un príncipe cuando tienes a un chico malo que va por ti día a día? BadBoy! Blaine
1. Un ángel caído del cielo

Tu sonrisa de Angel

Nuevo día, nuevo año y sobretodo nueva escuela para este chico que va caminando por los pasillos de McKinley High School de Lima, Ohio, su nombre es Kurt Hummel, un chico de piel blanca, tan blanca como la porcelana ojos azules, con ropa muy extravagante, doblo en la esquina de un pasillo cuando choco con una chica morena

-Oh, dios, lo siento no me fije por donde iba ¿Estas bien? – Le pregunto la chica morena

-Si no te preocupes, fue un accidente y todo es mi culpa – Le dijo el chico se paro

-Enserio lo siento, me llamo Mercedes Jones y voy en 2 año – Le dijo la chica con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes blancos

-Yo soy Kurt Hummel y también voy en 2 año, ahora me toca Historia – Dijo con un tono de sorpresa

-Enserio a mi también ¿Con que profesor? – Le pregunto entusiasmada la morena

-Con la profesora…Hadberg – Dijo Kurt con una cara de confusión al leer el nombre de la profesora

-Enserio, a mi también, se me hace que vamos a ser muy buenos amigos Kurt – Dijo la morena agarrándolo del brazo

-Eso espero, es difícil ser el nuevo

-Incluso aunque lleves años aquí las cosas se ponen raras – Dice Mercedes caminando por los pasillo para llegar al salón de Historia

-¡MERCEDES! – Se oye la voz chillona de una chica

-Oh dios es Berry – Dice fastidiada la morena

-¿Quién? – Pregunta confuso el chico

-Tranquilo blanquito ahorita sabrás, quién es la joven Barbra Straisend – Dijo la morena volteándose, al voltearse se encuentran con una muchacha vestida como una colegiala, de muy pequeña estatura, pero con una mirada retadora

-¿Cómo es posible que el Sr. Schue, te dio el solo de las locales? – Pregunto la chica con las manos en la cadera

-Es por que el año pasado tu cantaste Don't Rain On My Parade y muy apenas Finn, Artie y yo cantamos You Can't Always Get What You Want, pero también contigo

-Me niego a participar en las locales este año

-Mira, mejor calmémonos y hablamos con el Sr. Schue mas tarde – Dijo la morena para calmarla

-Me niego a aceptar que tu tengas el solo, así que…, Mercedes ¿Por qué no me dijiste del chico que me esta viendo con una cara de miedo? – Dijo la chica mirando a Kurt

-Pensé que no te ibas a dar cuenta de el por andar hablando de tu solo, el es Kurt Hummel, Kurt ella es Rachel Berry

-Mucho gusto – Dice Kurt

-Mucho gusto ¿Te gusta cantar? Le convendría al Glee Club encontrar una nueva voz de fondo, no te gustaría entrar

-Berry cálmate, tal vez a Kurt no le guste cantar

-De hecho si me gusta cantar, por eso entre a esta escuela por el Glee Club como ganaron las locales, me intereso mucho

-¡Grandioso! – Gritó entusiasmada la chica – No te sientas mal si no consigues un solo, pero como yo siempre consigo un solo

-Excepto este año – dijo Mercedes en voz baja

-Pero bueno, volviendo al tema del Glee Club, estamos todos los días a las 3:00 de la tarde en el salón de música, bueno me tengo que ir Finn me esta esperando para la clase de Geografía, nos vemos – Dijo la chica corriendo hacia otro lado – No se me olvida el solo Mercedes.

Los dos chicos continuaron con su rumbo hacia el salón de Historia, cuando llegaron ahí estaban dos chicas vestidas de porristas, una rubia y otra morena, al lado de ellas una rubia de pelo corto, enfrente de ellas un asiático y un chico con mohicano.

-Hola Mercedes – Dice la porrista rubia

-¿Quién tienes ahí Aretha? – Pregunta la morena moviendo su cola de caballo con un dedo

-Miren chicos el es Kurt Hummel – Dice Mercedes

-Hola, soy Brittany S. Pierce,… ¿Eres un unicornio verdad? – Le dijo la porrista rubia

-Claro que lo es Brittany, soy Santana Lopez – Le dijo la porrista morena

-¿Unicornio? – Pregunta Kurt

-Después te explico – Le dice Santana

-Hola, soy Quinn Fabray – Le dice la rubia mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa

-Yo soy Mike Chang – Le dice el asiático con una sonrisa

-Y yo Puck – Le dijo el chico del mohicano

-Kurt va a adicionar para entrar al Glee Club – Dijo Mercedes

-¿Enserio? – Pregunta Santana - ¿Qué canción vas a cantar?

-No lo se, no la he pensado aun

-Supongo con las fachas y la voz que tiene es fanatico de los musicales – Dijo Puck fingiendo poner atención

-Tan predecible soy

-No te preocupes Kurt – Dijo Quinn – La canción que elijas se que la haras bien

-Muchas gracias Quinn, creo que ya se cual cantar, Because Of You de Kelly Clarkson

-¿Por qué esa? – Pregunta Mercedes

-No lo se, me gusta esa canción – Dice Kurt con una sonrisa, Kurt se sienta con Mercedes y la clase transcurre normal.

Kurt se dio cuenta que compartia clase con todos los miembros del Glee Club, ya sean Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Puck o Mike, a la hora del almuerzo Mercedes lo llevo hacia la mesa del Glee Club

-Mira Kurt, ellos son Artie Abrams – Mostrando a un chico de lentes en silla de ruedas – Ella es Tina Cohen Chang – La chica asiática le muestra una sonrisa calida – Y el es Sam Evans – Mostrando al rubio de gran boca regalándole una sonrisa

-Hasta ahora ¿Cómo ha sido tu día Kurt? – Pregunta Rachel

-Muy bien, me da gusto compartir todas mis clase con ustedes, así evito la pena de estar solo por ser nuevo en esta escuela

-No te preocupes Kurt – dice Sam – Nosotros somos como una familia, inclusive si estamos lejos, siempre vamos a contar uno con los otros.

Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír al oír el comentario de Sam, Mercedes se levanto de su asiento y se sentó al lado de Sam y le dio un beso, Kurt noto que son pareja

-Bueno Lady Lips – Dijo Santana – Ahora lo que vamos a hacer es mencionar las parejas del Glee Club, la hobbit y frankenteen

-¿Quiénes? – Pregunta Kurt confundido

-Rachel y Finn – Dijo Quinn

-Luego están Estrias y Puck

-Puck y yo no somos novios – Dijo Quinn – Que tengamos una hija no nos hace novios

-Lo que digas Fabray – Dijo Santana rodando los ojos – Luego asiática No. 1 y Asiático No. 2 – Tina y Mike solo se quedaron callados – Luego están Trouty Mouth y Aretha – Mercedes soltó un bufido – Y por ultimo Britt y yo

-Platícanos algo de ti Kurt – Dice Rachel

-Em, bueno vengo de Clovis, vivo con mi papá se llama Burt, mi madre murió de cáncer cuando tenía ocho años, mi padre trabaja en un taller de autos, lo acaban de abrir…y pues ya es todo

-Dios, Kurt lo siento mucho por lo de tu madre – Dijo Mercedes

-No te preocupes, eh aprendido a sobrevivir

-bueno chicos yo ya tengo periodo libre hasta entrar al Glee Club, voy a ir a la biblioteca – Dijo Quinn, para irse

-¿Qué clase te toca ahorita Kurt? – Pregunta Mike

-Eh, Español

-Perfecto con el Sr. Schue – Dijo Rachel – Ven conmigo a mi también me toca esa clase – Dijo levantándose de su asiento, no sin antes darle un beso en la boca a Finn – Vamos Kurt

-Si – Dijo Kurt, los dos se fueron dejando a los demás en la mesa de la cafetería

-¿Ustedes creen que lo aguante? – Pregunta Finn

-¿Qué cosa? – Pregunta Mercedes

-El trato

-Yo creo que no, Lady Lips se ve que es muy vulnerable y será un blanco fácil de Azimio y Karofsky – Dijo Santana

-Hay que cuidarlo – Dijo Sam

-Si, pero no nos veremos muy sospechosos nosotros – Dijo Mercedes – Pero a mi blanquito no lo maltratan.

Mientras Rachel y Kurt iban caminando por un pasillo, las puertas de la entrada se abrieron dejando ver a un muchacho, bajito, cabello negro con muchos rizos, ojos color avellana, vestido con una chaqueta de cuero negra, pantalones ajustados y la camisa blanca debajo de la chaqueta, sin duda era el tipo de hombres que le gustaban a Kurt, lastima que la mayoría eran heterosexuales, bueno cual la mayoría todos.

-¿Quién es el? – Pregunta Kurt a Rachel muy bajo

-Oh es Anderson, nunca te juntes con el, ni siquiera le hables, es un vago, fuma, roba, le contesta a los profesores – Anderson camino a un lado de Rachel y Kurt

-Hola Dwarf – Dijo Anderson con una sonrisa – Oh pero que tenemos aquí – Agarro a Kurt y lo estampo contra los casilleros, no muy fuerte, puso sus brazos en los lados de la cabeza de Kurt - ¿Cómo te llamas dulzura?

-Emmm – Sin poder evitarlo Kurt se sonrojo

-Anderson déjalo

-No estoy hablando contigo Pitufina, hablo con el Lindo – Dijo Anderson mostrando su sonrisa - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kurt – Dijo muy apenas en un susurro

-Mucho gusto Kurt, yo soy Blaine, pero tu llámame como quieras – Sin decir nada, Blaine bajo sus brazos y se fue, dejando a Kurt respirar tranquilo, pero todavía sentía el cuerpo de Blaine muy cerca de el y sobretodo su aroma

-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos Kurt – Dijo Rachel tomándolo por el brazo.


	2. ¿El paraíso tiene sabor a cigarro?

**Capitulo 2: ¿El paraíso tiene sabor a cigarro?**

Llegaron a clase de español y Kurt seguía con las mejillas rojas por el encuentro con Blaine

-Kurt ¿Estas bien? – Pregunta Rachel preocupada – Te noto que estas muy rojo

-Emm, si estoy bien – Dijo Kurt para no preocuparla mas de lo que ya estaba, los dos se sentaron, empezó la clase y transcurrió normal a Kurt le encantaba todo lo que tiene que ver con idiomas, sabe hablar francés y español, al final todos los alumnos salían, mientras que Kurt y Rachel se quedaron para poder platicar con el Sr. Schue

-Dime que sucede Rachel

-Sr. Schue, ¿Por qué le dio el solo de las locales a Mercedes?

-Rachel – Dijo Kurt en voz baja

-Oh si, Sr. Schue, Kurt quiere entrar al Glee Club y queríamos ver si su audición la puede hacer hoy

-Claro que si, pero de una vez te digo, Bienvenido a Glee, Kurt

-Muchas Gracias, Sr. Schuester

-Dime como todos me dicen, Sr. Schue – El maestro les regalo una sonrisa y se fue – Dime que clase tienes ahorita Kurt

-Tengo periodo libre, creo que Mercedes y Tina también lo tienen ahorita

-Ok, tienes el número de Mercedes para que les avises que vas con ellas

-Si, no te preocupes Rachel, bueno nos vemos a las 3:00 – diciendo esto Kurt se fue para buscar a sus amigas

-Ay Kurt, espero que todo te salga bien aquí – Rachel se dio la vuelta y de pronto toda su vista se torno purpura, con un sabor a Mora, mientras escuchaba las risas de fondo.

Por otro lado Kurt iba caminando por los pasillos de McKinley, con la esperanza de encontrar Mercedes y Tina, pero de pronto se topo con ese chico, ese chico de chaqueta negra

-Oh, pero quien tenemos aquí…a mi lindo – Se puso al lado de Kurt

-Hola Blaine – Dijo Kurt nervioso

-¿Qué te pasa cielo? ¿Te pongo nervioso? – Dijo Blaine con una sonrisa – Dios, eres el primero que no sale corriendo al tenerme cerca

-¿Por qué debería de correr? – Pregunta confundido Kurt

-Por todos los rumores que corren sobre mi

-Y todos son mentiras

-En parte si, en parte no – Dijo Anderson con una pequeña risa

-Bueno, los chismes son cosas que no me importan realmente – Dijo Kurt, molesto

-¿Por qué te molestas? El que recibe los chismes soy yo

-Si, pero por lo mismo, me molestan los chismes – Kurt pudo notar como los chicos que estaban por ahí empezaban a decir cosas a sus espaldas

-Creo que es mejor que te deje, no quiero arruinar tu reputación

-¿Cuál reputación? – Dijo Kurt divertido – Soy nuevo aquí

-Yo que tu no diría eso tan fuerte

-¿Por qué? – Pregunta confundido Kurt, en eso Blaine ve como dos jugadores se empiezan a acercar hacía ellos, ocultando su mano derecha atrás de su espalda

-Oh no – Agarro la mano de Kurt y le dijo – Vámonos, corre lo mas rápido que puedas – Kurt no entendió nada, siento el agarre de la mano de Blaine y como lo empezó a tironear para empezar a correr, sin poder evitarlo, corrió al lado de Blaine, salieron hacía el Campo de Futbol – Carajo, mala idea, vámonos

-No me ire hasta que me digas ¿Qué demonios pasa?

-Te quieren hacer algo Ok, no se que llevaban atrás, pero se que va dirigido hacía ti

-Estas exagerando – Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa

-Preguntales a todos los del Glee Club, conociéndote que ibas con Berry supongo que vas a entrar ahí, verdad dulzura

-Si y ya no me digas Dulzura – Blaine rio bajo, pero paro su risa cuando escucho las voces de los dos jugadores, sin poder contenerlo le tapo la boca a Kurt con su mano, pero este empezó a emitir ruidos, le quito la mano de la boca

-¿Qué demonios… - No pudo terminar la pregunta ya que Blaine pego sus labios contra los de Kurt

-"_Es así, así siempre me imagine mi primer beso, no el mío tenia que ser mas romántico, mas espontaneo y no un intento para callarme"_

_-"Que ricos labios tiene este niño, me podría acostumbrar a ellos, pero ¿Qué cosas dices Anderson? Nada mas cuando se vayan aquellos idiotas, quitas tus labios de el" – _Sin poder evitarlo Kurt correspondió el beso _–"Por dios, correspondió… ¿Qué hago? Lo mejor será seguirlo_

_-"Nunca creí que el paraíso me supiera a cigarro" – _Ya perdiendo el control de todos sus sentidos, los dos se besaron con mucha pasión mientras que atrás, muy atrás dos personas los buscaban

-¿Dónde crees que se metió Anderson con la princesa? – Pregunto Azimio

-No lo se, ven vamos a buscarlos, ese par no se va a ir sin recibir un poco saborizante de cereza, pero el castaño tendrá que recibir la hospitalidad de McKinley – Dijo Karofky sumamente enojado

-Oye amigo, ¿No crees que estas tomando esto a un extremo muy grande?

-¿Qué te hace pensarlo?

-La forma por lo que lo dices todo

-Olvídalo idiota, vámonos de aquí de una vez – Dijo Dave, caminando de regreso a los pasillo de McKinley. Mientras los dos chicos se seguían besando, aunque el peligro para Kurt ya había pasado, se separaron con la respiración sumamente agitada

-Listo se fueron – Blaine se disponía a irse

-Espera

-El beso no significo nada, no te callabas y era la única forma de callarte – Después de esto, Blaine se fue y Kurt se quedo allí, sintiendo más estúpido que nunca.

_-"Lo siento niño, pero es lo mejor, tu no me conoces y no quieres realmente conocerme, si supieras como soy realmente te alejarías rápido de mi, no puedo permitir que otra persona se aleje de mi, lo mejor es que sigas conociendo al chico malo, lo mejor es ya irme a mi casa, me vale madre lo que me pase con las clases"._

Blaine se fue a su casa, se puso el casco y arranco su motocicleta, cuando llego solamente estaba su hermano, como siempre, ni una señal de los estúpidos de sus padres

-¿Qué haces aquí Blaine?

-No me sermonees, lo que no hacen mis padres lo haces tu y eso…me molesta

-Ok, tranquilo

-No puedo tranquilizarme, no sabes la pesadilla que fue la escuela, bueno la mitad

-Ya Blaine, ve a tu habitación relájate

-Si eso es lo que hare – Subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, conecto su reproductor para escuchar música y comenzó a hacer ejercicio –_"Ese niño, dios, no puedo dejar de olvidar ese beso, ese niño es peligroso, demasiado, lo mejor será no verlo tan seguido, pero…Dios mio, esos ojos azules, esos labios, ese niño llego para traerme vuelto loco"._


	3. Pequeñas Tentaciones

**Capitulo 3.- Pequeñas tentaciones**

-_"Mierda y aquí sigo, ¿Qué hago? Tengo practica de americano, pero no quiero ir, no quiero verlo, pero pues ni modo" – _El moreno agarro sus cosas para irse a la practica, bajo las escaleras y no vio a su hermano

-¿A dónde vas Devon? – Dijo su padre, saliendo de la cocina

-No me digas Devon, viejo y voy a la entrenar, de rato vengo

-Ve con cuidado Devon – termino de decir su padre para volverá la cocina, el chico se subió a su motocicleta y arranco con la intención de irse a McKinley, se estaciono, en eso vio como a un chico se le cayeron las cosas, fue hacia el y le ayudo a recoger sus cosas

-Ten mas cuidado la próxima – Le dijo sin ver el rostro del otro chico

-¿Blaine? – Dijo el otro chico

-Kurt ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Blaine evitando la mirada de laguna

-Por favor mírame – Dice Kurt – No se si hice algo mal, pero me duele tu rechazo

-_"Contrólate Anderson, contrólate, no tiene por que darle explicaciones a el", _No tendrías por que Kurt, ya me tengo que ir – Dijo el moreno levantándose del suelo con la intención de irse

-Blaine, espera – Le sujeto el brazo a Blaine, pero este se lo quito de encima. Kurt con la cabeza abajo se alejo del estacionamiento, a mitad de camino, Mercedes y Tina lo encontraron

-¿Qué pasa Kurt? – Pregunta Mercedes

-Kurt, tienes los ojos rojos ¿Qué tienes? – Le dice Tina

-¿Quién te hizo llorar blanquito? – Pregunto Mercedes, preocupada

-Nadie, mientras estaba en el estacionamiento, me entro algo en el ojo, no se preocupen – Dijo Kurt mostrando una sonrisa

-¿Estas seguro? – Pregunta Tina

-Si, no importa, bueno vamos al Glee Club – Dijo Kurt, ya para no preocuparlas, los tres caminaron hasta el salón y encontraron a los demás ya sentados, Tina y Mercedes se fueron a sentar y Kurt se quedo parado en medio de todos

-Bueno, Kurt, muéstranos lo que tienes – Dijo el Sr. Schue con una sonrisa

(Kelly Clarkson – Because Of You)

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far_

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry  
Every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
And now I cry  
In the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid 

_Because of you_

Sin poder evitarlo, a Kurt se le salieron las lágrimas, rápidamente y sin que otros las vieran, Kurt se las quito

-Wow, Kurt, eso fue… magnifico – Dijo el Sr. Schue dándole unas palmadas en el hombro

-Gracias – Dijo Kurt sentándose al lado de Brittany y Santana

-Buen trabajo unicornio – Le dijo Brittany

-De hecho, Lady, creo yo que le vas a quitar el puesto a Miss Berry

-Mi intención no es esa – dijo Kurt rápidamente

-Nadie aquí, tiende a quitar los puestos de otros, el Sr Schue da los solos de competencias y aquí cada quien hace sus propios números, dependiendo de la semana asignada – Dijo Quinn, quien se escondía detrás de Santana

-Q tiene razón, no te preocupes Kurt, si no consigues el solo, culpa al Sr. Schue

-Santana – Dijo Will – Te escuche, o quiere que te recuerde, quien fue la persona que hundió el baño del segundo piso, sería una lastima que Figgins se enterara no crees

-Sr. Schue, no es mi culpa, Anderson me reto y sabe como soy, uno me reta y me olvido hasta de como me llamo

-Ok, basta ya, la tarea de esta semana será nuestro pequeño tributo a Moulin Rouge

-_"Anderson, Blaine… Fuiste mi primer beso, dios como puedo explicarlo, fue perfecto, aunque lo esperaba más romántico, Blaine cuando se me acerca hace elevar mi temperatura, siento como si estuviese flotando, hoy…por que me evitaba, creo que fue por que quiero una explicación acerca de todo esto, pero ¿por que regreso?, algo paso por eso regreso"_

-Sr. Schue, Nos podemos ir, tenemos práctica de americano hoy – Dijo Finn

-_"Eso, creo que esa fue la razón por la que regreso Blaine, necesito verlo"_

-Esta bien chicos pueden retirarse – Dijo el Sr Schue – No olviden buscar la mejor canción de Moulin Rouge.

Todos los chicos salieron por la puerta, mientras que las chicas y Kurt se quedaron ahí en la sala de coro y el Sr. Schue se fue dejándolas solas

-Creo que lo mejor que hay que hacer es una interpretación de Lady Marmalade – Dijo Rachel

-Berry por favor, un numero así, déjanoslo a Quinn, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina y a mi – Dijo Santana – Tu no tienes ese toque sexy que nosotras tenemos

-Santana, no me importa lo que digas

-Si quieres puede ser Missy Elliott – Dijo Santana

-Basta ya ustedes dos – Dijo Mercedes

-¿Kurt, tu que canción cantaras? – Pregunto Quinn

-No se, Moulin Rouge es mi película favorita, no puedo escoger solo una

-Bueno, tienes toda la semana para pensarlo y hacer una linda interpretación – Dijo Rachel

-Tienes razón, si no les molesta ire por ahí, necesito pensar que canción hacer – Dijo Kurt levantándose de su asiento con dirección a la puerta de la sala del coro.

Kurt caminaba sin ningún rumbo fijo, llego a dar hasta las gradas de la cancha de Futbol, se sentó y empezó a ver como los chicos entrenaban y a la entrenadora robusta que tenían los chicos.

-¡Anderson, ven para aca! – cuando Kurt, escucho el apellido del chico, repentinamente volteo así donde estaba la entrenadora y pude ver al chico que corría hacía ella, con el numero "12" en su espalda. Su mirada perdida solamente se concentraba en el chico con el numero 12.

-"_Dios, como me puedo poner así por un chico así, solo por que fue mi primer beso no quiere decir que siempre voy a estar así por el. ¿Qué hago? No entiendo nada, cada vez que esta cerca de mi, me hace sentir diferente"_

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí – Se oye una voz, que interrumpe los pensamientos del chico castaño

-¿Disculpa? – Pregunta Kurt mirando al chico robusto

-¿Qué haces aquí mariquita? – Se oye otra voz

-¿Qué quieren? – Dice Kurt a la defensiva y levantándose de donde estaba sentado - ¿Qué le hice?

-Sabes que aquí no se permiten a las mariposas

-¿Qué tal Karofsky? ¿Qué opinas de este niño?

-Creo que le haremos la bienvenida de McKinley, Azimio – Dice Karofsky acercándosele.

-¡Déjenlo! – Grita un chico, que en su uniforme llevaba el numero "5"

-¿Qué quieren, Hudson? – Pregunta Azimio

-Que lo dejes – Vuelve a decir Finn

-Suéltalo Karofsky

-O ¿Qué harás Puckerman?

-Oigan ustedes – Kurt pudo ver como el chico con el numero "12" se acercaba - ¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí? ¿Kurt?

-Ustedes perdedores del Glee Club y tu Anderson, no nos asustan – Dijo Azimio

-Suéltenlo – Dijo Blaine de repente – Mas les vale que lo suelten ahora o se van a arrepentir toda su vida – En eso la cara de Karofsky se puso roja

-¡Aquí tienes a tu putita! – Grito el chico al momento de lanzar a Kurt a los brazos de Blaine

-¿Estas bien? – Pregunta preocupado el moreno

-Si, gracias – Dijo el ojiazul mirando el rostro de Blaine, sudado y pequeños risos saliendo del caso


	4. Recuerdos celestiales

**Capitulo 4.- Recuerdos celestiales**

Antes de que los dos jugadores se fueron, Blaine pudo ver la cara de odio que Karofsky les mandaba, justo cuando se fueron, Kurt se soltó de los brazos de Blaine

-¿Seguro que estas bien? ¿Te hicieron algo? – Pregunta preocupado Blaine

-No, afortunadamente Finn y los demás llegaron antes de que me dieran "la bienvenida de McKinley" ¿Cómo esta eso? – Pregunta Kurt mirando a Blaine

-Que ellos te lo expliquen, bueno me tengo que ir, Hudson, Beiste dijo que no tardaran

-Si – En eso el chico más bajo se fue dejando a los chicos de Glee solos – Veras Kurt, la bienvenida de McKinley, solo se la hacen a las personas de baja popularidad aquí

-Ósea, que ustedes también lo hacen – Pregunta Kurt preocupado

-No, para nada – Dijo Puck – No se si sepas, pero aquí el Glee Club, es por mucho lo mas bajo que puede haber, estamos incluso mas abajo que el Club de Comics y Superhéroes

-Todos nosotros – Empieza a decir Mike – Hemos sufrido la "Bienvenida"

-Cada año, es lo mismo – Dijo Sam – Yo llevo un año aquí, en cambio Finn, Puck, Mike y Artie llevan mas años aquí lo que quiere decir que han tenido mas "Bienvenidas" que nada

-¿Son así cada año? – Dice Kurt confundido

-Cada, año, todo el año escolar

-Pensé que solamente el primer día eran así

-No, las Cheerios, los jugadores, todos aquí nos hacen lo mismo – Dijo Finn

-Lo mejor que tienes que hacer es irte de aquí – Dijo Puck – Todavía falta mucho para que la práctica termine y no te preocupes, nosotros somos una familia y siempre nos ayudamos

-Gracias chicos – Kurt se levanto de donde estaba sentado y comenzó a vagar por la escuela, hasta el final del día, camino hasta el estacionamiento abrió la puerta de su auto y lo encendió, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y comenzó a andar el carro, cuando llego a su casa su padre estaba sentando viendo un partido cualquiera – Ya llegue

-Hola hijo ¿Cómo te fue?

-No lo creerás, pero el día de hoy fue mucho mejor de lo que me lo imaginaba – Dijo Kurt

-¿Qué tan bueno? – Pregunta curioso su padre

-No seas curioso – Le dijo divertido el chico

-Bueno si tu no me quieres contar tu día, yo si te cuento el mío – Dijo Burt mostrando un sonrisa

-Ow, esa sonrisa es por algo…o mas bien por alguien ¿O me equivoco?

-Jajajaja me atrapaste amigo

-Dios – Dijo Kurt mostrando una divertida sonrisa - ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Dónde la conociste?

-Se llama Carole y la conocí hoy mientras iba a comprar algunas cosas para la casa, vive sola con su hijo, es viuda

-Vaya papa, me siento tan feliz por ti – Dijo el chico dándole un abrazo a su padre

-Mañana te preparas, por que invite a Carole a cenar

-Claro, todo para hacerte quedar bien delante de su cita

-No seré el único que tenga ayuda, también vendrá su hijo

-Perfecto, no soportaría estar solo con ustedes

-Hijo – Respondio con un tono serio

-Papá, me crees capaz… ¡Por dios! Como me podría gustar el que sería mi hermanastro – Dijo con una sonrisa, esperando a que Burt lo escuchara

-¿Hermanastro? – Dijo Burt – No, como crees, apenas la conozco, no creo que me enamoraría perdidamente de ella si apenas la conozco – Kurt dejo de sonreír y se puso serio repentinamente, las palabras de su padre, empezaron a hacer eco en su cabeza – Amigo ¿Estas bien?

-Si, solo, me acorde que tengo mucha tarea que hacer – Dijo Kurt subiendo las escaleras rápidamente

-Oye no había visto ese brillo en tus ojos hace mucho – Kurt paro su caminar

-¿Qué brillo? Papa ya estas delirando, la edad

-Oye, no estoy tan viejo, pero se todavía cuando mi hijo esta feliz

-Ya papá, tengo que hace tarea – Kurt subió lo que le faltaban de escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto - ¿Feliz? Solo recuerdo que era feliz cuando mi mama estaba conmigo… y sobre el ¿Qué habrá pasado con el?

En otro lugar, para ser mas específicos en la casa de la Familia Anderson, el mas joven de los Anderson estaba en su habitación, acostado en su cama sin nada mas que unos boxers negros muy apretados, con la computadora a un lado de el

-Es hora de buscarlo – Tecleo el nombre del chico que estaba buscando – Wow, en su lugar natal es muy popular, tiene todo en privacidad, voy a enviarle solicitud de amistad, espero y me acepte rápido, al cabo yo soy su príncipe que lo salvo de aquellos dos idiotas – Dijo eso con una sonrisa arrogante

-Devon, ven enseguida – Se escucho el grito de su padre por toda la casa

-Ahora que quiere este idiota – Blaine sale de su habitación no sin antes ponerse una camisa de tirantes, baja a la sala de estar y encuentra a su padre sentando en el sillón leyendo el periódico - ¿Qué quieres?

-Que insolente – Arthur quito el periódico por que tapaba su vista, cuando vio a Blaine vestido así se puso serio – Que vergüenza, ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a verme vestido de esta manera?

-Estaba a punto de dormir, cuando tu horrenda voz se oyó por toda la casa, hablándome… Ahora ¿Qué quieres?

-Mas respeto, Devon – Blaine puso una cara de fastidio – El viernes tenemos una cena con la familia Perry

-Y eso ¿Cómo que a mí, que?

-Andrew Perry, quiere un prometido para su hija Deborah

-Jajaja ¡Tu piensas que yo me quiero casar con una maldita niña mimada, primero muerto antes de hacer eso, por que no…atan a Cooper con ella o con la mayor mejor aun

-Tu hermano, sabes tú muy bien, que tiene novia

-Tu hijo, sabes tú muy bien, que no le interesa para nada Anah

-Ya es suficiente, Devon es por tu bien

-Me importa poco si es por TU bien, me importa un carajo – Blaine dio vuelta, subiendo escaleras con dirección a su cuarto, entro y cerro la puerta con candado, agarro su computadora otra vez y vio la notificación que decía que Kurt había aceptado su solicitud de amistad.

-_Hola dulzura_

_-¿Aquí si me hablas?_

_-¿De que hablas? _– Blaine quedo con duda por su comentario

-_No se haz memoria, fuiste tu el que comenzó a decirme dulzura y muchas otras cosas, pero nada mas me diste el beso y cambiaste tu actitud conmigo _– "Wow golpe bajo" pensó Blaine

-_No, nada de eso, es solo que…la verdad yo ni sabría decírtelo_

_-Blaine estoy un poco cansado y mi papá mañana tiene una cena importante y tengo que ir, tengo que tener todo listo para mañana si no te molesta, me tengo que ir – _En eso Kurt se desconecto

-Mierda, ¿Por qué carajos me preocupo tanto? Demonios solo es un chico y que chingados me pasa, a mi no me atraen los chicos, lo que tengo que hacer es dormir – Blaine prendió el minisplit de su habitación y se cubrió con las sabanas y poco a poco cayo en un sueño profundo.

Las nubes blancas cubrían el cielo azul, y los rayos del sol, se tapaban por los muchos rulos de su cabello, sentado en un columpio vio a un niño, de su misma edad, su piel blanca como la nieve se podría notar a dos cuadras de ahí, sin saber como o cuando, Blaine dejo el columpio y se le acerco al niño

-Hola – Le dijo Blaine con una sonrisa

-Hola – Dijo el niño muy tímido

-¿Qué tienes? Te noto triste

-Mi…mamá murió hace unos días…yo, la extraño

-Tranquilo – Dijo Blaine mostrando una sonrisa – Ella esta bien

-Todos dicen lo mismo – Dijo con la esperanza mas rota

-No quiero decir que volverá o algo por el estilo, pero se que ella, donde quiera que este, esta cuidándote y todavía se preocupa mucho por ti, no pierdas la fe y siempre sonríe – En eso Blaine hace un gesto, lo que provoca que el niño sonriera – Ves, te ves mejor sonriendo

-Gracias – Dijo el niño de piel blanca, sonrojándose

-¡DEVON! – Se oye la voz del padre de Blaine

-Ay dios, me hablan, ya me tengo que ir

-¡Elizabeth! – Se oye el grito de una mujer

-Es mi tía yo también me tengo que ir

-Pero gritaron Elizabeth – Dijo Blaine curioso

-Así me llamo – Dijo el chico de piel blanca sonrojándose

-¿Dónde estas? – Se oyó otra vez el grito de la tía del niño

-Ya voy tía Mildred, bueno me tengo que ir, espero volver a verte – Dijo el niño corriendo hacía donde estaba su tía – las pequeñas manos de Blaine comenzaron a sudar y en eso sintió como una mano agarro su pequeño brazo y dio un jalón de el, lo que provoco que despertara

-Hasta que despiertas Devon – Dijo Arthur – Tu madre ya esta preparándote el desayuno

-Salte de mi habitación, ahorita bajo – Dijo Blaine apartando la mirada, el mayor de los Anderson salió de la habitación del menor – Por que tuve ese sueño…ese niño, ya nunca lo volví a ver, Elizabeth – bufó – Que patético, tener un nombre de niña.

En la casa de la familia Hummel

-Hijo el desayuno – El grito de Burt se oyó por toda la casa

-Ya te oí papá, no tienes por que gritar – Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa de fastidio

-No me pongas esa cara – Dijo Burt sonriente – Ven siéntate, vamos a desayunar

-De hecho papá, mejor dame ya mi almuerzo, recuerdo que pedía a Mercedes y Tina que me esperaran temprano hoy – Dijo Kurt levantándose inmediatamente

-Tranquilo chico

-Perdón, es que tengo ensayo de Glee hoy y quiero una canción de Moulin Rouge para hoy

-Hijo, te sabes esa película de memoria ¿Por qué quieres ayuda? – Pregunto curioso

-Realmente ahorita, estoy blanco con las canciones, no recuerdo ninguna

-Bueno, tú almuerzo esta en el refrigerador, vete con cuidado

-Si papa – Se le acerca a su padre y le da un abrazo – Y tú cuídate mucho por favor

-Déjame ser el padre una vez por favor – el comentario hizo que Kurt sonriera y sin explicación un brillo en los ojos del chico, puso feliz a Burt – Hijo, ese brillo en tus ojos, recuerdo cuando tenias ocho años

-¿De que hablas papá?

-Del niño que conociste en el parque cuando vinimos aquí, para visitar a tu tía Mildred, como dijiste que se llamaba, solo estabas hablando de el todo el día…Devon – Dijo Burt de repente

-¿Devon?

-Así se llama ese niño, no lo has vuelto a ver

-Papá, tenía ocho años cuando eso pasó…para mí que ya cambio lo suficiente

-Eso si, alo mejor y esta en tu escuela y tu ni en cuenta

-Lo dudo, todavía esta la Academia Dalton, tal vez este ahí, bueno ya me voy – Kurt salió de su casa antes de que volverán las preguntas, se subió a su auto y comenzó a andar con dirección a McKinley – Devon, dios, recuerdo que eras mi amor platónico en ese tiempo ¿Qué habrá pasado contigo?


End file.
